Snowed In
by SecretLemonLover
Summary: AU. Katara comes home for Christmas for the first time in over six years, but on the way to her Dad's house her car breaks down right in front of a certain someone's house. M for lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first multi-chapter story. Yes, there will be lemons in later chapters (don't worry, I won't keep you waiting too long).**

**I'll update this pretty often unless writer's block strikes. **

**Katara and Aang are 24.**

**Oh, and it's in Katara's point of view unless I state otherwise**_. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or it's characters.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

_Just a few more miles. Only a few more and I'll be home._

I chant that mantra in my head as my rental car makes its way down the snow covered streets. It's been snowing like crazy here the past few days. I'm surprised I was able to get a flight out here in such bad weather. I had half hoped that my flight would get cancelled. I mean I haven't been back to my home town in over six years. Usually they flew to me and we have Christmas in New York, but Sokka insisted that I come to them this year so I had no choice, but to get on the first flight out here. I'm happy to see my home and my family, but I'm worried about one thing or person technically.

My ex-boyfriend, Aang who will I know without a doubt, will be at the Christmas party Sokka and my Dad have planned. It's not like he shouldn't be invited because he should. We've known him our whole lives. It's also not like we had a bad break up either because we didn't. We actually ended things pretty sadly, but not angrily. No, the real reason I'm worried about him is because I still might have feelings for him.

_You're in love with him._

No I'm not.

_Yes you are._

No I'm not and it wouldn't matter if I was because I live too far away anyway.

_You could move._

I have a great job there.

_You hate your job and the city._

Ah, who asked you?

Arguing with myself. Not the most sane thing in the world to do. I continue down the road and jump when my cell phone rings. Keeping my eyes on the road I dig through my purse and pull out my phone.

"Hello."

"Hey sis, where the heck are ya?" Sokka say's into the phone.

I roll my eyes. "I'll be there soon. It's kind of hard driving in the middle of a blizzard, ya know."

"Alright, just be careful."

"Okay," I say. "See ya soon."

"You too," he says and hangs up the phone.

"Love you too bro," I say sarcastically to the receiver before throwing my phone back in my purse.

Turning up the radio, I continue down the road as I inch closer and closer to my house. I'm only a few blocks away when my car turns off. I pull over to the side of the road and put it in park.

"Crap." I slam my fists on the steering wheel.

I quickly pull out my phone to find I have no service. Great, now I'm stuck on the side of the road in the middle of a blizzard. I'm going to freeze to death if I don't find help. Rolling down my window, I look around and see that my car stopped right in front of a big brick house with fire coming out of the chimney.

"Thank god," I whisper as I wrap my coat and scarf tightly around my body, grab my purse and step out of the car.

The snow crunches under my boots as I walk towards the door. I hug my arms to my chest after I ring the door bell. After waiting for what feels like hours in the freezing cold on the door step, the porch light turns on and I hear the door unlocking. The door opens and I gasp at the figure standing before me.

"Oh my god," I whisper.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Hmm, I wonder who answered the door. (Like you don't already know ;D)**

**I know it's short, but this is just the first chapter. I promise that the rest will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm impatient so here is chapter number two!**

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Oh my god," I whisper.

Standing before me with a shocked look on his face to match mine is Aang. My breath catches in my throat as I eye him up and down. He's much more handsome than I remembered. Nice muscular build, finely chiseled features, and gorgeous grey eyes make him the ideal guy. Our eyes lock and I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Luckily, Aang speaks instead.

"Katara?"

"Who else?" I say with a shiver.

"Oh crap," he says. "You're probably freezing, come on in."

I nod and he opens the door wider to let me in. As I walk by him, my arm accidentally brushes against his and I feel that same spark I felt all those years ago. Shuddering, I quickly walk into his living room and sit on the couch near the fire. He shuts the door and takes a seat on the couch across from me.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Hot chocolate?" He smiles.

I nod with a smile and he walks out of the room. As soon as he's gone I take my time to look around his living room. Dark brown hardwood floors, cozy living room set, and pictures everywhere. All in all it had a very warm feeling about it. I walk up to the mantel and look at the pictures that adorn it. Most of them are of us and all of our friends from our childhood, but a couple were of just the two of us. I laugh softly as I look at a picture of Aang and I at the fair with an angry looking Sokka in the background.

"Sokka was so mad that day." I jump as I realize Aang is standing next to me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." I smile softly as he hands me a cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks."

"No problem." he smiles and turns back to the photos.

I do the same and laugh loudly as I pick up one of the pictures. "I can't believe you still have this picture."

He laughs his soft chuckle. "Come on, you know that was a fun day."

"Sure, perhaps before I was rushed to the emergency room," I scoff.

"I'm sure Sokka didn't know the cake had almonds in it," he says.

I smile. "Fine, minus the allergic reaction, it was a pretty good birthday."

Placing the photo back on the mantel, I moved to sit on the couch. Aang remained by the fire, watching me as the two of us sipped our hot chocolate. An awkward silence falls between us as I look anywhere else, but at him.

"What are you doing here?" He blurts out unexpectedly.

I jump and turn to him. He blushes bright red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"No, it's fine," I say. "My car broke down in front of your house on my way to my Dad's place."

"Oh," he says softly. "I didn't know you were coming to town."

"Yeah, I came home for Christmas."

"So that's why your Dad and Sokka have been planning that huge party," he notes.

"I'm guessing so."

After that another awkward silence falls between us and I can't help, but feel sad that things are like this between the two of us. We were best friends once. We were in love once. What happened to us?

"I don't know," Aang whispers.

"Did I really just say that out loud?"

He smiles. "Yep."

I blush bright red and look up at him. Now that I get a good look at him, I realize that he has changed in more ways than in just a physical sense. His whole demeanor seems different. He looks sort or sad and lonely. Did I do that to him? I catch my reflection in the mirror to his left and notice that my expression matches his. I knew that I had missed him terribly, but when did I get this saddened look in my eyes.

_The night you left him._

A tear threatens to escape my eye, but I turn my head and wipe it away before he can see it. The tension in the room is thick and unbearable. I turn to him, but my phone rings before I have a chance to say anything. Grabbing my purse from my side, I dig through it and find my phone just in time.

"Hello."

"Where are you Katara?" Asks my very worried father.

"Dad, relax," I say. "I'm fine."

"Good, but that doesn't answer my question," he chides.

"Um," I drag out. "Hold on."

"Where's your bathroom?" I ask Aang, who is still standing by the fire.

He smiles. "Down the hall, last door on your left."

"Thanks." I smile back and walk briskly to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Katara?"

"I'm here Dad," I reply.

"Where is here?" He asks.

"Um," I start awkwardly. "I'm at Aang's house."

With my eyes clenched shut, I wait for him to react, but he doesn't. "Dad?" I say, slowly opening my eyes.

"I'm still here," he says. "Why are you at Aang's?"

"Because my rental car broke down in front of his house and I really didn't feel like freezing to death."

"Oh," he simply says. "Alright then, as long as you're alright."

"Wait," I say. "You're not going to try to talk me into getting back together with him."

"That's your choice, dear," he says softly.

I am shocked silent. Ever since I left four years ago, my Dad and Sokka both have tried everything in their power to get me to come back home and be with Aang, but I wouldn't budge. It's not like I haven't missed Aang these past few years or that I don't want to be with him. The real reason I've been as stubborn as I have is because I'm scared. What if he's moved on? What if he doesn't feel the same? Gah, I feel like I'm back in high school.

I sigh. "Thanks Dad."

"No problem," he says. "I want you to stay there until this blizzard clears up."

"Yes sir," I say teasingly.

We say our goodbyes and I walk back into the living room. Aang is on the couch, watching the TV he must have turned on while I was gone.

"Meteorologist suggest for all citizens in the counties listed below to stay indoors at all times," the women on the TV says. "It is said that the storm should die down by tomorrow morning, but roads will not be cleared for the next few days."

Aang looks back at me and smiles. "Looks like we're snowed in."

I smile back and look at my feet on the outside, but on the inside I'm freaking out. I can barely stay in the same room with Aang for more than a few minutes without my heart pounding wildly in my chest. How can I possibly last a few days with him, completely alone? His gaze bores into me when I look back up at him. Blushing brightly, I turn away quickly.

This definitely won't be easy.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Sorry for the crappy ending. I know you guys are all wondering why Katara and Aang broke up, but don't worry it will be explained soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed! :D**

**Also, I forgot to mention that the characters will be a tad bit out of character, but that's what happens when characters are in an alternative universe and are older.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or its characters.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

I sit on the couch across from Aang as we continue to watch the news. They keep saying the same things over and over again, but we still watch. I'm unsure of what to say to him or what we should do while we're here. I look over at him and realize that he just asked me a question.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't catch that."

"I asked if you were hungry." He smiles.

Just as I open my mouth to answer, my stomach growls loudly. The two of us stare at each other for a moment before laughing loudly at the awkward moment.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He gets up and I follow him as we walk into his kitchen which is just as beautiful as the rest of his house. It has the same antique décor that the other rooms did, but it has a lot of new appliances as well. His home is amazing, but it doesn't seem like the type of house for someone in their twenties to live in. Let alone someone in their twenties who doesn't have a wife and kids. This house is built for a family or for old people.

"Your house is beautiful, but if you don't mind me asking," I begin. "Why are you living here?"

"You mean in the house or the town?" He asks as he pulls out a pan and places it on the stove.

I think for a moment. "Both, I guess."

"This house belonged to my Grandmother who left it for me in her will two years ago."

"I didn't know you had a Grandma that lived here."

He shrugs. "Neither did I," he says. "Apparently, she didn't like the fact that my Dad married my Mom so she stopped speaking to them after the wedding. She didn't find about me until after the accident and she never liked Gyatso either so I guess she decided to make up all the years of not knowing me by leaving me a house."

"And you just found out about this two years ago?" I say. "Why didn't Gyatso ever tell you?"

"He said that he didn't feel the need to," he says. "That my parents didn't want me to know."

"So, that's why you moved back?" I ask. "To get the house?"

He nods.

"What about your job in California?"

"Turns out it wasn't really for me," he says. "I'm working as the music teacher at the elementary school now."

"That sounds great," I begin. "You were always good with kids."

"Yep," he says before turning to me. "What about you? Are you still working in New York?"

I sigh deeply. "Unfortunately, yes."

He frowns. "Why do you say that? I thought you loved your job."

"So did I, but honestly for the past two years I've felt like it's just not right for me. You know?"

"I understand," he assures. "That's how I felt in California. Like I didn't belong. Like it just wasn't home."

"Exactly."

He turns back to the stove and I sit down at the table. I'm not sure what he's cooking, but it smells good. Feeling much warmer now, I remove my coat, scarf, and gloves and set them in the chair to my right. After a few minutes of silence, Aang walks over to the table and sets a plate and a glass of tea down in front of me.

"Grilled cheeses?" I question with a smile.

"And tomato soup," he says as he set down the bowl and his own plate and glass.

Smiling, I tear off the corner of my sandwich, dip it into the soup, and take a bite. "This is delicious," I moan.

He smiles and begins to eat his own sandwich. I smile back and tear off another piece of my sandwich. While attempting to dunk it into the soup, it accidentally drops into the bowl. The soup splashes all over Aang, covering his face in the in the sticky tomato soup.

"I'm so sorry," I say, stifling my laughter.

The corner of his lips twitch and I know he's trying not to smile. I hand him the napkin and lose my resolve. My laughter echoes through the room as Aang smirks at me.

"You think this is funny?"

"No," I say. "I think it's hilarious."

I continue laughing until I'm hit in the face by a glob of tomato soup. Shocked, I wipe it from my eyes and look at Aang who's eyes are beginning to water because he's laughing so hard. I glare at him before smirking and jumping to my feet. I throw a handful of tomato soup at him that hits him right in the face. Pretty soon things turned into an all out food fight. Soup and chunks of grilled cheese flew across the room until there was no more left.

"Okay," I pant. "I say we call it a truce."

"I agree," he breaths.

As I look at him, I can't help, but laugh. He was covered in soup and had a few chunks of cheese and bread in his hair. He soon begins to laugh with me. I take a step forward and lose my footing on a soggy piece of bread, sending me tumbling into Aang. I shriek as the two of us fall to the ground. When I open my eyes and look up, I realize that I'm laying on Aang's chest. His grey eyes meet mine and our lips begin to drift closer to each other. I feel his cool breath against my cheek as he lures me in.

_Woo, let's get it on. Ah, baby let's get it on._

Aang groans and I roll off him awkwardly as we stand up. He grabs his cell phone from off the counter next to the sink and answers the call.

"What is it Sokka?" He asks in irritation.

He waits for a minute as Sokka speaks to him before replying. "Listen, I can't really talk right now."

I shift my weight from one foot to another in discomfort as Aang tries to get Sokka off the phone. Once he's hung up, I turn to him and speak before he gets a chance to.

"You mind if I go take a shower?"

He shakes his head and shows me where the towels are and how to work his complex shower head before leaving me alone in the bathroom. I lock the door and sink down to the floor. After taking a few deep breaths, I turn the water on and strip of my filthy clothes. The warm water cascades down my body as I step into the shower. I take my time washing the soup from my body and cleaning my hair in hope of delaying my next encounter with Aang. I'm still a little dazed from our near kiss as I step out of the shower and wrap the towel around my body.

"Shit," I curse under my breath as I realize that I left my suit case in the trunk of my car, not thinking I'd be needing them any time soon.

As I frantically look around the bathroom for something decent, I hear the TV turn on in the living room. After a few minutes of searching I just give up all together and decide to ask Aang for something to wear. I wrap the towel around my body a little tighter and step out of the bathroom. Aang's voice drifts from the living room as I walk down the hallway.

"I'm not so sure about this Sokka," Aang says. "What if Katara…"

He trails off and I continue towards the living room. I stop just around the corner where he can't see me, but unfortunately one of the old floor boards creeks under my feet. _Fuck, I have the worst luck._ Aang stops talking and I walk around the corner with my head down.

"I'll have to call you back," Aang whispers and ends the call.

I feel his eyes on me, but I refuse to look up. "I, um, need some clothes."

"Oh," he says and stands up.

I follow him to his room where he hands me an old t-shirt and some pajama pants of his. I mumble a thanks as I scurry back into the bathroom. My blue bra doesn't have any soup on it so I slip in back on before sliding the t-shirt and pants onto my body. The clothes are kind of big, but it's better than nothing. I laugh as I look in the mirror and realize the shirt I'm wearing has our high school logo on it.

"I'll put those in the washer for you," Aang offers as I walk out of the bathroom with my dirty clothes in hand.

"Thanks," I say.

He takes the clothes and carries them off while I take a seat in the living room. I hear water running and realize Aang is taking a shower. The news is still on and I don't bother to turn it as I lay down on the couch and fall into a deep sleep.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Dang, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. XD (Also, whenever you see lyrics in _italics _it means a cell is ringing. For example, when is says _Whoo, let's get it on. Ah, baby let's get it on. _That's Aang's ringtone that Sokka set for him every time he calls.)**

**That's all folks. Hope ya liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you guys are thinking!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! Hope you enjoy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or it's characters.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

The first thought that enters my mind as my eyes flutter open is about hands. There are a pair of very familiar hands sliding up and down my sides. Once I've finally come to, my eyes lock onto the gorgeous grey pair I've come to love. Smiling, I sit up and place one hand on each side of his face. He smiles back and I bring his lips to mine. His soft, sweet lips move against mine slowly at first before becoming much more frantic. Our tongues intertwine as his hands travel under my shirt.

"Aang," I moan as his hands gently massage my breasts.

He continues his torture on me as we kiss. I lay back on the couch, pulling him to lay on top of me. His fingertips brush over my nipples and my back arches, pushing my breast closer to his hands. My hands move under his shirt and roam over his toned body as his lips travel down my neck. Our hips grind against each other, eliciting a groan from Aang as he sucks on my neck.

"I love you Aang," I whisper. "I always have, I never stopped loving you."

His lips stop and I look down at him only to realize he's gone. Suddenly, I'm standing by my car in the parking lot of mine and Aang's old apartment with tears rolling down my cheeks. It's sunny out. Aang stands before me and wipes the tears from my eyes.

"You need to go," he says. "To follow your dream."

"But what about us?" I sniffle. "What about you?"

"I can't hold you back any longer Katara," he says. "It would kill me for the rest of my life to know that I was the one responsible for you not being about to do what you've always dreamed to do."

A loud sob escapes my throat and I attempt to jump into his arms, but he disappears. I fall to the ground and scream in agony.

"Aang!" I shout. "Don't leave me!"

I'm crying and shouting hysterically now as I pound my fists against the ground.

"Katara," his voice says faintly.

"Aang?"

"Katara, wake up," his voice calls to me and I feel someone shaking my shoulder.

My eyes open and I come face to face with a very worried Aang. I immediately cling to him like my life depends on it and cry my eyes out. His arms wrap around me and he holds me tight as he tries to soothe me.

"Shh," he coos. "Relax, it was just a dream."

I sob even louder and pull him as close as humanely possible. I cry and cry until I have no tears left and my breathing is calmed before pulling away from Aang. That's when I realize that I'm not in the living room anymore. Aang and I are sitting on a big soft bed in what seems to be the master bedroom in the house. Knowing Aang he probably carried me in here.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I lie. "It was just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure." I pull my legs to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He says. "I mean, we were best friends at one point."

"Yeah, but things have changed Aang."

"I wish they hadn't," his voice is so quiet that I almost don't hear him.

"I wasn't the one who changed things," I say angrily, looking away from him.

"Katara," he pleads.

"Don't Katara me," I mimic his voice. "We had managed to stay together from sophomore year in high school to our last year in college. That's seven years Aang. How could you have just thrown seven years away just like that and think that it wouldn't hurt me?"

"You think it wasn't hard for me?" He shouts. "I did it because it was best for you."

"How was it the best for me?" I ask. "I had no one in New York. No friends at all, especially not a best friend. You try being in a big city all alone and tell me how you like it. These past two years without you have been hell!"

"Katara." His voice is pleading, but I refuse to let him see me cry.

"Please, look at me."

Tears are streaming down my face as Aang gently grabs my chin and turns my face to his. I try to pull away, but his amazing grey eyes look as sad as ever. However they hold a certain sincerity in them. He wipes my tears away and cradles my face in his hands as he speaks.

"Do you remembered the day you told me you were offered your dream job in New York?"

I think back. It was a rainy day and we were sitting at the apartment, watching a movie. I had gotten a call from the firm just an hour before and I was so nervous to tell Aang.

I nod.

"That day when you told me that you wanted to stay with me and miss out on the thing you had wanted since we were kids." He pauses. "I knew that I'd have to let you go."

"But that wasn't your decision to make."

"Maybe, but at the time I thought it was," he shrugs.

"Listen, I'll admit it wasn't the best decision in the long run, but I had only the best intentions," he starts. "They say that if you love something, let it go and if it comes back to you then it is truly yours. You came back to me Katara and I don't want to lose you again."

As hard as I try, I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face._ Stupid Aang and his charming ways. _He smiles too and there seems to me some type of gravitational force going on between us because I can't seem to stop my lips from moving towards his.

_Woo, let's get it on. Ah, baby let's get it on._

My eyes look up to him in irritation. "If you answer that, I'll kill you."

He laughs and takes the phone out of his pocket. He turns it off and sets it on the bedside table before turning back to me. Within a matter of seconds, his lips are pressed to mine. A pleasurable shiver runs down my spine as his tongue slips between my lips.

He pulls me into his lap and I wrap my legs around him, straddling his waist. Our tongues wrestle for dominance and I suddenly remember my dream. I quickly jump off of Aang and push myself to the other side of the bed. I refuse to look at him as he stares at me, dazed and confused.

"What's wrong?"

I shake my head and fight to hold back the tears. "I'm scared," I whisper.

"Of what?"

I don't reply.

"Is it me?"

My head shakes no.

"Is this about your dream?"

I nod.

"Talk to me," he pleads.

After hesitating for a moment, I recite my dream to him, blushing at the rather graphic parts. He listens intently like he always used to and when I'm finished, he's quiet for a few moments before he speaks.

"Katara," he says, taking my face in his hands. "I still love you and I'll always love you."

Treacherous tears fall and I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that's it's not all a dream and when open them again, Aang is still before me. I smile and give him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too," I say, whilst stifling a yawn.

"You're tired," he notes. "I'll let you go back to sleep."

Aang stands, but I grab his arm, pulling him back onto the bed. "No, stay with me tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now get your ass in this bed," I say jokingly, but serious at the same time.

"Yes ma'am," he laughs.

He pulls back the covers and hops into bed. I follow and lay down so that my back is facing him. He's still the same old Aang who's nervous to make the first move so I do it for him and scoot back so my back is against his chest. I know he's blushing right now, but he still wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. With one last kiss to my shoulder, Aang relaxes and soon drifts off into a deep sleep with me following close behind.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**That's it! Are you guys ready for some lemons or at least a lime or should I keep you waiting a little while longer?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! :D**

**I would just like to warn you guys that this chapter has mature content in it. Also, in this chapter Aang and Katara are a little bit out of character, but not like ridiculously out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or its characters.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

When morning came the next day, I was awoken by a sound I hadn't heard in over two years. Turning over, I look to see Aang laying on his back, moaning very loudly. His hand seemed to be making it's way into his pajama pants. _He must be having a pretty good dream._ It was such a turn on to see him touch himself, but what came out of his mouth next sent my heart into a frenzy.

"Katara," he groans, stroking his morning wood in the process.

That's when I noticed that my hand had unconsciously been moving down Aang's chest towards his favorite appendage. My hand slips into his pants, pushing his hand away and wrapping my own hand around him before I can stop myself. He's still asleep when I look up at his face. I slowly begin moving my hand up and down before sweeping my hand over the tip.

Aang moans again and thrusts his hips upward in my hand. I speed up my pace a little bit which causes him to moan louder. Emboldened by his moans, I move to sit between his legs and slowly pull his pajama pants down his legs and onto the floor. I look up to see if he's awake yet. He's not and I keep moving my hand before leaning down and wrapping my lips around the tip of his dick.

"Fuck," My eyes look up to him to find that he's awake and keep my gaze on him as I take him fully into my mouth.

"Ohh," he moans. "Shit, that feels so good."

I giggled a little in my mind at the fact that he still curses like a sailor during any type of sexual activity. _Same old Aang._ I begin sliding my mouth up and down his shaft faster. His breathing quickens and he starts moaning even louder. He then reaches down and moves my hair out of my face.

"Katara," he grunts. "Move, I-I'm about to-" he trails off and tries to push me away, but I stay in place.

I slide my mouth to the tip of his cock and suck hard. He moans out my name and his whole body shakes as he comes. After swallowing everything he gives me, I pull my mouth off of him and lay back beside him.

"You didn't have to do that," he breaths, rolling on his side so he's facing me.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

He smiles and places a sweet kiss of my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiles my favorite smile. "I missed you so much," he whispers.

"Me too," I whisper, capturing his lips in another kiss.

This kiss is different from the others though. It's passionate and very frantic. His tongue quickly merges with mine as he moves on top of me. His hands quickly remove the t-shirt and my bra, tossing them both to the floor before moving to my breasts. My breathing picks up as his fingers brush over my hardened nipples.

"You know," he whispers in my ear. "I've been dreaming about touching you like this again for years now.

"What do you dream of doing to me?" I ask, biting my lip.

He gasps, pretending to act surprised. "Katara," he whispers. "Are you insinuating that you want me to talk dirty to you?"

I giggle and lean into his ear. "Maybe," I whisper, brushing my tongue against his ear lobe.

He groans and starts moving his lips down my neck.

"I've dreamed of kissing my way down your neck," he says between kisses. "Watching your face turn red."

"Of sucking your nipple into my mouth until your back arches and you moan just like you used to," he says, moving his lips lower.

His perfectly pink lips suck one of my nipples into his mouth. He pulls it in and out of his mouth slowly before sweeping his tongue across it. I moan loudly and arch my back just as he knew I would and he keeps kissing my breast for a few seconds before his lips moved lower. I was already wet enough as it was, but as Aang looked up at me with smoldering eyes once he stopped at the top of the pajama pants, I thought I was going to drown us both.

"I've dreamed of spreading your legs wide for me and licking your pussy dry as you scream my name and beg for me not to stop."

Without breaking eye contact with me, he slid my borrowed pants down my legs and onto the floor. He then hooked his hands under my knees and spread them apart. Finally breaking our intense stare, Aang looked down at my pussy then looked back up at me with a smirk before burying his face between my legs.

"Ah ah, Aang," I moan as he pulls my clit in between his lips.

He retracts his mouth. "I almost forgot how great you taste," he moans before thrusting his tongue back into my core.

My hands move to the back of his head and my hips grind against his tongue. "Don't stop, don't stop," I moan breathlessly, arching my back and squeezing my eyes shut.

"Never," he says as he thrusts two fingers into me and sucks on my clit again.

My boy then begins to shake and pleasurable warmth moves through my body as I climax. "Aang!" I moan loudly. He laps up all I give him before moving to lay beside me on the bed. I turn to him with a smile once my breathing returns to normal. I press my lips to his in a short sweet kiss. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

"What do you want to do today?" He asks.

I then realize that I'm really hungry. "How about some breakfast?"

"What would you like?"

"Hmm." I think for a minute. "Can we have pancakes?"

"Sure," he says with a smile before getting up and slipping his pajama pants back on. "Stay here."

"I can help, it's no problem," I say, sitting up without even bothering to cover myself up.

He shakes his head. "I insist, so you just sit here and watch TV while I make breakfast."

I smile. "Alright."

He gives me one more kiss before leaving the room. I stared after him for a few more minutes before turning on the TV. After channel surfing for about a half hour, Aang returns to the room with a tray in his hands. He sets it in my lap and I smile at the spread he's made for me. On the tray, there's not only pancakes, but a bowl of cantaloupe and strawberries, a sausage biscuit, waffles, a banana, a cup of chocolate milk, and a vase with a single red rose in it.

"This looks great," I say, turning to him. "But I don't know if I'll be able to eat all of this by myself."

"Well, the biscuit and waffles are for me and I wouldn't mind a few strawberries or maybe a banana." He smiles at me.

I smile back, grab his face with one hand and bring his lips to mine. "You're so adorable."

"I try," he says with a shrug.

I shove him lightly with my shoulder before digging in. Aang has always been a great cook. Back when we were in college he'd make dinner for me all the time. So it wasn't surprising that I moaned in delight as I slipped one of the pancakes into my mouth. Aang looks away from his biscuit and up to me. He laughs and it sounds more like a cough than anything else.

"What's so funny?" I cock an eyebrow at him.

"You've got some syrup on your face."

I blush and wipe my face. "Did I get it?"

He shakes his head. "I'll get it." He moves to wipe it with a napkin, but instead moves his mouth to the side of my mouth and sucks the syrup from my chin. He takes his time and doesn't stop for a while, even after all the syrup is gone. That's when I notice that I'm still very naked. The pleasure his mouth brings goes straight to my lady parts and I have the urge to just jump his bones right then and there. He finally pulls back and just continues eating.

As I ogle his godlike body, I pray that this snow doesn't let up any time soon because I plan to keep him in this house as long as possible.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Sucky ending, but at least I gave you a sexy lime or at least I think it was a lime. Whatever. Please, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Praise the Laptop gods! :D Turns out it wasn't my computer's battery that was messed up, it was the charger and thankfully my sister has the same laptop as me so I traded her charger for a couple of purses I don't use anymore! :DD YAY!_**

**_Anyway, here's the next chapter!_**

**NOTE: If words are in_ italics_ with *s at the beginning and end then it's someone's phone ringing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or its characters.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

We sit in bed, me in Aang's t-shirt him in his pajama pants, and watch one of mine and Aang's favorite TV shows as we finish our breakfast. Thankfully he has DVR and recorded the new episode from the night before. I snuggle up to him and he wraps his arm my shoulder as we watch together.

"Pass me a strawberry please."

"Alright."

I grab a strawberry from the bowl and turn to hand it to Aang, but instead of holding out his hand he opens his mouth, twisting it to the side for me to put the fruit in. Apparently, Aang is very serious when it comes to missing his favorite show so his eyes were glued to the TV as he did all this.

"Feed it to me."

Laughing I shake my head and bring it up to his mouth. He wraps his lips around it and sucks on in for a second before letting it fall into his mouth. I wipe my fingers as he chews. Once he swallows I place my lips to his to get a taste of strawberry. My tongue pushes through his lips and savors the flavor of strawberries and Aang mixed together.

"You taste good," I mumble against his lips before pulling away.

He smirks. "So do you."

"I love cantaloupe."

Juice rolls down my chin as I bite into another piece of my favorite fruit. Without even bothering to wipe it from my face, I continue eating.

"Strawberries are better," he tries to argue, popping another strawberry in his mouth.

"Nope, we've been over this Aang and if I remember correctly I won that argument."

He scoffs. "Yeah right, you know strawberries are the best fruit in all of history."

"I beg to differ."

He sticks his tongue out at me childishly. Laughing, I grab a piece of cantaloupe and shove it in my mouth, taunting him. The two of us laugh together once I swallow the chunk of fruit.

"I missed this so much." I look up at him with a smile.

"What? Being stupid with me?" He laughs.

I nod. "You know you missed it too."

"Of course, but I also missed this." He leans in and kisses me sweetly.

"Mhm." I smile in the kiss. "I missed that too."

_*You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep.*_

Groaning, I grab my phone from the bedside table. "Hello?"

"Someone sounds cranky."

"I'm kind of busy, Suki." I look to Aang. "Can this wait?"

"I heard you're staying at a certain someone's house."

Aang grabs the phone out of my hand before I can reply. "Suki? It's Aang. Katara is a little preoccupied right now, so she'll call you back later." He pauses. "Alright bye."

"Nicely done." I reach for my phone, but he pulls his arm back.

"No more phones." He turns off my cell and puts it back on the table. "It's going to be just me and you for the next few days."

My lips speak for me as they move against his. The kiss is passionate, but sweet and I smile at him as we pull apart.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Music fills the living room as I dance around in a pair of Aang's boxers and one of his old t-shirts. It's still snowing outside so I'm stuck to wearing his clothes until it clears up enough to get my suitcase, but that's fine by me. My body moves to the beat as Dare by Gorillaz plays. Aang disappeared a few minutes ago, claiming he had an idea. He took the remote to the iHome with him so I just let the songs play on shuffle until suddenly the song changes to Old Time Rock N' Roll by Bob Seger.

As the song begins, Aang slides down the hallway dressed like Tom Cruise from _Risky Business_. I laugh as he turns around and starts to dance, mouthing the words into an old candle holder. He dances into the living room, over to me and moves around me as the music plays. Once he's worn out he falls to the couch in laughter.

I sit down beside him. "Nice underwear."

"Thanks," he pants.

The clock tells me, we've danced our way into lunch time and I hear Aang's stomach growl beside me.

"I'm hungry."

"I can tell," I laugh. "Come on, I'll make us lunch."

We get up and head into the kitchen after turning the iHome off. I push Aang into a chair before moving to the refrigerator and grabbing some ham, two slices of cheese, and some mayo. "Where's your bread and your plates?"

"In the cabinet to the left of your head."

Nodding, I grab what I need and finish the sandwiches before taking a bag of potato chips from the counter over to the table. Two glasses of tea and our meal is complete. I set a plate and a glass of tea in front of Aang and we dig in.

"Thank you," he mumbles with a mouth full of food.

I giggle a little and wipe some mayonnaise off his chin with a napkin. He's just like a little kid sometimes. We finish lunch quickly and decide to watch a movie together in Aang's bedroom. He puts the movie in while I snuggle under the covers. We're watching my favorite movie, Zombieland even though I've seen it a hundred times.

"I love this movie," Aang says as he climbs into bed and wraps his arms around me.

"Me too."

We cuddle throughout the whole movie and his close proximity drives me crazy. As the credits roll, Aang turns to me and places his lips on mine. Our mouths move against each other, tongues intertwining as he pulls me on top of him. Straddling his waist, I grind into his hardened manhood. He groans and moves his lips down my neck. I move my hands down his chest and to his pajama pants.

"No," he grabs my hands and puts them on his shoulders.

I huff, but he makes up for it as he pulls my shirt off and tosses it to the floor. My bare chest is pushed into Aang's face as I rock my hips faster. He takes one of my nipples into his mouth and moves his hands to my hips, grinding me harder in his lap. My hands move to the back of his head, keeping him in place as my breathing picks up and my legs begin to shake.

"Aang," I moan, moving my hips faster as I reach my climax. "Fuck."

Aang groans as he comes right behind me and the look on his face as he parts his lips and squeezes his eyes shut is very erotic. My hips come to a stop and I pant heavily, resting my head on his shoulder.

"What was that about?" I pant.

"I just could resist you any longer," he smirks at me and I shove him playfully.

I begin to get up, but Aang holds me in place. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to take a shower," I giggle. "I suddenly feel very dirty."

"Mind if I join you?" He nuzzles my neck.

"Nope."

I smirk and get up, swaying my hips side to side as I walk into Aang's master bathroom.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Not sure how much I like this one, but oh well. I promise there will be a lemon next chapter! Review please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**LEMON TIME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or it's characters.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

Aang turns the shower on as we strip each other of the rest of our clothes. My eyes roam over his gorgeous body and I bite my lip._ He's such a beautiful man._ I hop in the shower first, letting the warm water wash over me as he comes in behind me and wraps two strong arm around me.

"Do you now what a sexy, amazing woman you are?"

My cheeks burn and I smile, leaning back into him. He kissed the top of my head and we just stay like that for a few minutes. We then take turns washing each other's hair and I hand him the soap after I finish scrubbing his chest. He moves slowly and gently across my body with a soapy rag, concentrating on what he's doing.

"You're so beautiful," he breaths against my neck as he finishes.

I can't help, but blush again at his compliment. We then step under the shower head and let the soap fall from our bodies before getting out of the shower. Wrapped up in a towel, we both walk into Aang's bedroom and dig through his draws. He hands me a t-shirt and a pair of boxers while he slides on a pair of pajama pants.

I laugh as I get look at him.

"What?" He looks confused.

"You're such a kid sometimes," I smile. "Toucan Sam pajama pants. Seriously?"

"Froot loops are the best cereal of all time."

I scoff. "Yeah right."

"Well, Mrs. Know-it-all," he puts his hands on his hips. "What would you say is the best cereal is?"

"Lucky charms, obviously," I roll my eyes.

"Obviously," he mocks.

I can't help, but smile as I shove him playfully. He pushes me back and I kick at him. I shriek as he grabs my leg and pulls me onto the bed. We laugh and kiss each other sweetly before moving on to more passionate kisses. He moans as my tongue slips into his mouth. As our mouths move together, I push Aang off of me and crawl on top of him, straddling his waist.

He groans loudly, as I grind my hips into his. Breaking the kiss, I remove my shirt and his pajama pants. Aang pulls one of my nipples into his mouth and rolls his tongue over it as I writher on his lap.

"Aang," I moan. "No more teasing."

And with that, I roll off of him and pull the boxers off my body before pulling him on top of me. He resists as my hands splay over his ass and attempt bring his hips closer to mine. I groan and try again, this time wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Katara," he groans, pulling my legs off his hips. "Please stop."

"Why?" I whine. "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you."

"Then what's wrong?" I run my hands down his well sculpted back.

"It's been a while since we made love and I want it to be special when we finally do, not some random spur of the moment type thing."

My hands stop what they're doing as I smile up at him. "That's so sweet. "

He blushes and I kiss him sweetly. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too."

After kissing for a few more minutes we get dressed and get up to make dinner. As the frozen pizza cooks, Aang and I sit at the table and chat.

"When do you think the snow will let up?" I ask, looking out the window about the sink.

"It should stop soon."

"I'm surprise the power hasn't went out yet."

"Me too."

Ironically enough, seconds after we say that the lights begin to flicker before turning off all together. I hear a chair scrape across the floor before hearing Aang groan.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just ran into a chair."

I giggle and stay seated until Aang finds a flash light. He looks around and finds a few candles as well. After lighting a few, he sets them on the table and moves over to the oven.

"Well looks like were having sandwiches tonight."

He opens the fridge and quickly gets some ham, cheese, and mayonnaise before shutting the door. We make sandwiches together and eat them with a side of chips.

"What is it about candles that make them so romantic?" I ponder, looking at the scented candles.

He looks at them as well. "I don't really know."

"Me either," my head cocks to the side. "Odd."

He laughs. "You're so weird."

"That means you're in love with a weirdo."

"And I'm proud of that."

I roll my eyes and finish my sandwich before throwing my plate away. As I walk back to the table Aang makes a puppy dog face and offers his plate to me. I take it from him and throw it away as well.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I say and go to sit down, but shriek as Aang grabs me by the waist and pulls me into his lap.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He deepens the kiss as he twists me in his lap so I'm straddling his waist and plunges his tongue into my mouth. Moaning, I move my tongue against his and pull him closer.

He pulls away and whispers, "Let's go to the bedroom."

Nodding, I help him grab the candles and we walk to his room. We spread the candles out on his dresser and on the bedside tables. He shuts the door and follows me as I crawl backwards onto the bed. His body hovers over me as he kisses me passionately. Our tongues move together and only stop when he pulls my shirt over my head. Next, he removes the boxers I'm wearing and pulls back, looking at me in awe.

"You're beautiful," he breaths and I blush.

He kisses my lips then my neck before moving lower, past my breasts and to my stomach. I watch him as he looks up at me before moving his kisses lower. More moans escape fall off my lips as he slowly licks my pussy from bottom to top. I attempt to roll my hips, but he stops me, keeping both hands on my hips as he continues his torture.

"You taste better than anything I've ever tasted," he moans before plunging his tongue into my wet core.

My back arches and I try to move my hips, but he still has them pinned to the bed. "Please Aang, faster," I moan and he laughs lightly, stopping his ministrations. "Patience, my love." I groan as he continues to lick my slowly. His lips then wrap around my clit as he removes on hand from my hips and slowly pushes his index finger inside of me.

"Fuck, Aang," I pant. "Please."

"Please what?" His fingers are moving slowly inside of me.

He's teasing and I hate it and love it at the same time. "Faster, please." He laughs, but agrees, "As you wish," and speeds up his fingers while sucking on my clit hard. My hands move to play with my nipples as my breathing speeds up. I scream Aang's name as I come and he takes all I give him before pulling back with a smirk on his face.

"Teasing isn't very nice," I say as I catch my breath. "I'll get you back for that."

He smirks. "I'm sure you will," then he kisses me and I moan when I taste my self on his lips.

The candle light, the warm bed, and the two of us makes the perfect romantic scene and I believe we're ready so I push his pants down with my feet. He kicks them off to the floor and looks down at me.

"I've never been with anyone else, you know?" I say cautiously. "Only you."

"Me too," he gulps.

"I'm ready for this."

He nods, but then realizes something. "I don't have any protection.

I blush. "I'm still on the pill."

He smiles and kisses me as my legs wrap around his waist, encouraging him to move forward. He's slow, but it's for the best. It's been two years since we last made love. Our kiss intensifies and his hands move to my hips as his dick comes in contact with my pussy. The tip slips in and he groans as I mewl in pleasure.

"Holy shit," he breaths as he slowly pushes all the way in.

My arms pull him closer, clinging to him as if my life depends on it. He pulls out before pushing back in again. He thrust into me slowly a few more times before speeding up his pace. I rake my nails over his back as he thrust faster and faster, hitting the one spot where I feel the most pleasure.

"Right there, Aang," I pant. "Right there."

He thrusts harder and my hands move down to his hips. I moan loudly as my legs shake and my back arches, pushing me closer to Aang as I come hard. Aang thrusts a few more times before groaning out my name and releasing inside of me. We both pant heavily as we come down from our post climax high. He then pulls out of me and lays down beside me.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," he replies and kisses me hard.

After that we use the rest of our strength to pull the covers over us and snuggle up in bed before falling asleep.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Hope you guys are ready for some drama because the next chapter is drama filled! :D Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! First, I'm sorry I took so long to update! My therapist told me I need to get active, so I've been out of the house for the past week or so. Also, I hope this chapter is better than the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or its characters.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

When morning came I was awoke by a bright light in my face._ Well, the power is back on._ Groaning, I roll over and pull the blanket over my head. Aang groans as well and that's when I realize I just elbowed him in the face.

"I'm so sorry," I look at him as he holds his face in his hands. "Are you alright?"

He drops his hands and I see blood coming out of his nose. "You socked me pretty good, but I'll be fine."

"No you won't," I jump out of bed. "You're nose is bleeding.

I give him no time to object as I make my way into his bathroom and find a rag. After running water over it, I take it back to Aang and clean off the blood.

"Here," I hand him the rag. "Pinch your nose with this and lean your head forward."

"Aren't you supposed to lean your head back when you have a bloody nose?" He asks before leaning back.

"If you want to swallow blood then sure," I say sarcastically and he leans his head forward. "Good boy."

He laughs a little. "You know, you'd make an amazing mother."

I blush at the thought of Aang and I having children before saying, "Thanks."

Soon enough his nose stops bleeding and he gets up and leaves the room to most likely put the rag in the laundry room. I turn on the TV while he's gone and watch The Fairly Odd Parents. I'm laughing at Cosmo and Timmy when Aang appears in the door way.

"I love this show," he literally jumps on the bed beside me, making me bounce.

"Me too."

"What do you want to do today?" He asks, running his fingers on the underside of my arm.

"I don't know," I bite my lip to contain my giggles as he continues to tickle me. "What do you want to do today?"

He smirks and leans into my ear. "You," he whispers seductively before moving his lips down my neck.

A shiver of pleasure shoots down my spine and I pull his face up to mine and kiss him passionately. He moves between my legs as his hands go to my breasts. My back arches and I moan into his mouth. His tongue mingles with mine as he pushes two fingers into my pussy.

"Oh god," he moans, pulling his lips away from mine. "You're so wet."

"Just for you baby," I purr, rolling us over so I'm on top.

I plant kisses down his neck as I lower myself onto him. Pulling my lips away from his skin, I put both of my hands on his chest and begin to move up and down on him. This position allows him go deeper inside of me and we both moan as I move faster and faster. His hands go to my hips and force me down on him harder.

"Oh oh, Aang," I moan as my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Screaming embarrassingly loud, my muscles clench around Aang and a pleasurable warmth fills my body. He thrusts his hips up one more time before climaxing. Suddenly the door flings open and I scream, pulling the blanket over me to cover myself.

"Katara," Sokka says. "What's going…Oh my god!"

He runs from the room and my face flushes with embarrassment. I slip on the boxers and t-shirt from the night before while Aang puts on his pants and the two of us walk into the living room where Sokka is sitting with his face in his hands.

"Sokka, what the hell are you doing here?" My arms fold across my chest.

"It stopped snowing and they cleared the roads this morning so I came to check on you," Sokka begins. "Then I heard screaming and I thought you were hurt and, oh god I'll never get that picture out of my head."

"How did you even get in?" I ask.

"I have the spare key to Aang's house," he replies.

"Why?"

He looks to Aang. "No reason."

I know he's lying, but I brush it off for now. "Alright, you wait here while I get dressed."

Sokka nodded and Aang followed me as I walked to the laundry room to get my long since forgotten clothes out of the drier. I slip my bra, panties, and shirt on as he watches me with a sad look on his face.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah," I reply, pulling my pants on. "But I'll be back."

He nods and puts his hands on my waist, pulling me to him. I kiss his softly until we're both breathless. We pull apart and I give him a few more chaste kisses before going into living room.

"I'll meet you outside," I tell Sokka and he nods, walking out the door.

I turn to Aang. "I guess I'll see you later."

He pulls me to him again and gives me a kiss that sets my nerves on fire before pulling back and whispering, "I love you," sweetly into my ear.

"I love you too."

And with one more kiss, I grab my purse and phone before walking outside to my car. After grabbing my suitcase from the trunk, I get into Sokka's truck. We're both silent as he pulls out of the driveway and heads down the road.

"So," he begins, breaking the silence. "You and Aang are back together, huh?"

"Yep."

"Good," he smiles. "I don't think I could handle another sad sigh from either of you or another speech about how happy you are when in reality you're both incredibly miserable. I mean you guys, were just pathetic."

"Okay, Sokka," I stop him. "I get it, we were pitiful without each other."

"Hey, I was just letting you know."

He shrugs and pulls into the driveway. Dad comes rushing outside as we get out of the truck.

"Dad!" I call, running into his arms.

"Hey, sweetheart," he laughs.

He hugs me tight before helping Sokka with my things. The day is pretty boring without Aang, but I manage as I help my family set up for the party tomorrow. The three of us move in a frenzy to get the food and decorations ready. It takes us a few hours, but soon everything is ready for tomorrow night. I go to help dad in the kitchen, but he insists that he's fine.

"It's no problem, Dad," I shrug. "I can help."

"No, no," he smiles. "I've got it all under control, why don't you just go over to Aang's."

He winks at me and I sigh, sitting down at our kitchen table. "Sokka told you."

"He didn't have to tell me," he smiles. "That smile on your face tells all."

I blush because my dad has always been able to read me like a book. I do want to go see Aang, but I ask one more time, anyway. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm sure, now get out of here before I have to push you out."

"Alright dad," I laugh and get up to give him a hug. "Thanks dad."

"No problem, sweetie."

After getting the keys from Sokka, I happily get into his car and drive slowly down the street. A smile spreads across my face as I pull into the driveway and walk up to the door. As I go to knock on the door, I notice it's already open.

"Aang?" I call as I walk inside, shutting the door behind me.

Moving into the living room, I hear voices in the kitchen. There's a commotion going on and when I walk in the sight before me shocks me. Aang's lips are pressed against those of a brown haired woman. He pulls away when he sees me standing there.

"Katara."

Tears sting my eyes and I run out of the room and outside to Sokka's car. I drive away just as Aang comes running out of the house.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**That's all folks! I hope you liked it! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

_*You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep.*_

I groan, grab my phone and ignore the call before throwing it back on my bed. Aang has called at least twenty times since yesterday, but I just keep ignoring them. I know I'm being stubborn, but I'm too hurt to care.

"Katara, you do realize you can't keep ignoring him," Suki says from my closet.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't," she scoffs. "Tonight's the Christmas party."

"I know, that's why you're going to help me hide from him."

"I can't," she shakes her head and throws another dress at me. "I'm hanging with Sokka tonight."

"Seriously, after all the times I've helped you, you can't help me this one time," I narrow my eyes at her as she turns around.

"Don't get pissed at me just because your boyfriend cheated on you after two days of being back together!"

My heart sinks and I turn away from her so she won't see my tears.

"Katara, I-"

"Stop," I cut her off. "Just get out."

"Come on Kat."

"Leave," my voice is firm.

I hear her sigh before hearing the door click shut as she leaves. Tears slip down my cheeks as I sit on the edge of my bed and cradle my face in my hands. There's a knock at my door and I assume it's Suki.

"Go away."

"It's Gran gran."

Immediately, I wipe the tears from my face, jump up, and open the door. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"I expected as much," she smiles and we share a hug.

She shuts the door behind her and the two of us sit on the bed together. Her hand goes to my cheek and my eyes downcast.

"Now, tell me who it is that's made you so upset."

"It's Aang."

"Oh, yes," she says. "Your father told me the two of you are back together. What happened?"

"I caught him kissing another girl." More tears fall.

"I'm sorry dear," she wraps her arm around my shoulder. "But you can't keep going off on everyone who tries to help."

She's right, I've flipped out on Sokka and my Dad today as well. "I just don't know what to do. I still love Aang and I'm just so hurt and surprised that he would do this to me."

"You don't have to go out there if you don't want to," she assures me. "You can stay up here if you'd like."

I shake my head. "I can't do that. I won't let him ruin my night."

"Alright dear, I'll be here all night," her lips press against my temple. "If you need me just come and find me."

And with that she leaves me there, sitting on my bed alone. I rub my hands over my face before getting up and taking a quick shower. After putting on my black strapless bra and matching panties, I blow dry my hair and curl it before moving back into my room.

"This will teach him not to cheat on me," I say to myself as I reach into my closet.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Aang's POV**

"Shit," I curse under my breath as my call goes to voice mail.

I'm not sure how many times I've called Katara since yesterday, but it has been a lot to say the least. I've even tried going to her house, but she won't see me. If she would just let me explain then maybe, she'd understand that what she saw yesterday was a big misunderstanding. She's just as stubborn as she always has been.

She can't escape me tonight, though.

_She'll probably stay in her room._

I'll stay by that door all night it I have to.

_She'll never let you in._

Will you stop being so negative? I'm trying to build up some courage here.

_I'm just being truthful._

Well, I didn't ask for your thoughts.

_Too bad._

Shut up.

I try to push my self conscious thoughts away because in reality, I am afraid that Katara wont forgive me. She's the love of my life, but what if she thinks I don't belong with her anymore. It would kill me. These thoughts still swirl in my head as I take a shower and get dressed in my white button down and black dress pants.

Within an hour I'm arriving at Katara's house, hoping I'm still invited to the party. I knock on the door and wait a few seconds until the door opens. Sokka stands before me with an irritated look and a band aid on his forehead.

"What happened to your head?"

He scowls. "Katara threw a brush at me because of you."

"Sorry," I say sadly. "Can I still come in? I was hoping to talk to Katara and explain everything to her."

"Alright, but be careful she's very lethal."

"I'll take my chances."

The living room is filled with people and beautiful decorations as I walk in. Their classically decorated Christmas tree sits on the far left wall between two windows. I make my way through the house, looking for Katara, but she's no where to be found.

"Where's Katara?" I ask Sokka as we stand in front of the stairs, drinks in hand.

He just shrugs, but I know he must be in on whatever is going on. Someone clears their throat loudly causing everyone to turn to the top of the stairs. The beautiful sight that floats down the stairs takes my breath away.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**That's all! Hope you liked it! : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! I finally got my new charger! :DD Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

"You look great," smiles Suki.

Thankfully, after I apologized to her she agreed to help me with my plan. She's always been the fashion forward one in our group of friends. She never let any of us go out without looking amazing.

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

I smile and take another look in the mirror. Last year I was invited to a Christmas party at work which ended with my boss puking on his secretary, but one good thing that came from it was the fact that I bought the very red, very strapless, very sexy dress that I'm wearing right down. It's appropriate for the party, yet inappropriate at the same time.

"You ready?" She stands by the door, looking at me.

"I'll meet you out there."

She shrugs at me before heading down the stairs. Giving myself one last look-over I take a few deep breaths before walking out the door. Suki clears her throat loudly as I reach the top of the stairs. Everyone is staring and I blush a deep crimson as I make my way down the steps. His eyes are on me and I know it. I can feel them, but I refuse to look his way.

I walk right passed his dazed figure, smirking a little in my head until my foot snags on the carpet and I start to tumble forward. My eyes squeeze shut and I wait for the pain to come, but it doesn't. I open my eyes, looking up to see Aang's hand on my arm.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

I don't respond as I stare into his eyes. Sadness surges through me and I snatch my arm away. "No, I'm not."

Tears sting my eyes and fight to fall. I run off to the bathroom and I know he's following me, but I slam the door and lock it before he can reach me. He bangs his fist on the door.

"Katara, please let me in."

"No," I reply through my tears.

"Then just listen," he begins. "What happened yesterday was a complete misunderstanding. On Ji just appeared at my door askin-"

"Wait," I cut him off. "That was On Ji?"

He pauses before hesitantly saying, "Yeah."

"Great!" I throw my hands in the air. "That makes it even worse."

"What do you mean?"

"On Ji has had a crush on you since middle school, Aang," I say. "I guess she finally got what she wanted."

"But she didn't get what she wanted," he intervenes. "She kissed me!"

"And you kissed back."

"No, I didn't, I swear. I only want you, Katara. I've always only wanted you. I love you."

He pauses and butterflies float around in my stomach.

"You're my forever girl," he says and I can't help, but laugh.

"I almost forgot about that," I manage through my laughter. "You were such a cheese ball in middle school."

"I was going through puberty," he tries to defend himself, but it doesn't work. "I hadn't developed my irresistible charm."

I scoff. "You're a dork."

"But I'm still _your_ dork, right?"

Laughing I open the door. "Yes." I wrap my arms around his neck pull his lips to mine.

The kiss is sweet and slow as he puts his hands on my hips. Our tongues press together as he kisses me harder, tightening his arms around me.

"Get a room," laughs Suki as she and Sokka pass by.

We pull apart with a smacking sound and I stick my tongue out at him. Aang laughs and the two of us join the party where everyone is laughing and dancing around a woman swinging her heals above her head.

"Toph," I laugh. "I think your Mom has had a little too much wine."

She shrugs. "At least she's not up my ass telling me how horrible a person Duke is for me."

"Poppy please get off the coffee table!" Shouts my Dad as he enters the room.

Aang and I laugh before grabbing a drink from the kitchen.

"So," Aang starts. "I take it I'm forgiven."

"Yeah, but if you think you're getting any tonight then you're crazy," I laugh.

"Awe, I was hoping for make up sex," he whispers in my ear.

I shake my head with a smile. "Nope."

He then begins to pout before leaning over and kissing my neck. "No Aang," I giggle, pushing him away.

"Alright, alright."

We're silent for a few minutes when something occurs to me. "Why was On Ji at your house in the first place?"

"She tricked me by saying that she needed to borrow some eggs."

"So she came all the way across town to borrow some eggs?" I cock an eyebrow at him.

He shakes his head. "She lives next door."

"And when were you planning to tell me this?"

He winces at my harsh tone. "Soon."

"I can tell you're lying Aang," I turn away from him.

"Come on, Katara," he pleads. "Don't be jealous."

"Jealous!" I half whisper, half yell as I cross my arms over my chest. "I'm not jealous."

"Good," he smiles, placing his hands on my hips. "Because you've got nothing to worry about. I already told you that I want you and no one else."

I can't help, but smile at his words as I look at him. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he says. "I should have told you about On Ji."

"Damn straight," I poke him in the chest playfully.

He laughs and we rejoin our friends and family. The party goes on for a few hours before everyone begins to leave. It's around eleven when the final guests have gone. Aang stands by the door with his hands in his pockets, looking right at me. Smiling, I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. Leaning up on my toes, I kiss his lips.

"Love you," I whisper.

"Love you too."

I smile and kiss him once more before pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow," I say before walking up the stairs and into my room. After taking a shower, I crawl into bed, anxious for the next day.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Ah, I don't think I like this chapter, but oh well. I hope you guys liked it! : )**


End file.
